


The Dating Experiment

by fallenangel218



Category: NCIS
Genre: Character Study, Dating, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenangel218/pseuds/fallenangel218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talked into going to a speed dating event at a local bar, Tony drags Gibbs along with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dating Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the NFA "We Love Tony" Challenge

"How did I let you talk me into this, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as they walked into McGinty's Pub. They were there at the suggestion of McGee, who'd been getting sick of Tony's constant moping about in the office and signed him up for a speed dating event on his behalf. 

"You can blame McGee for this, Boss. I don't want to be here, either." 

"I'd rather be home sanding my boat." 

"Let's just get it over with." 

They walked up to the registration table and Tony flashed his signature smile at the lady behind the table. 

"Anthony DiNozzo Jr." 

"All right, Mr. DiNozzo. And you've brought a friend?" 

Gibbs stepped up. 

"Jethro Gibbs, ma'am." 

"All right," She handed them both a name tag. "First names only on the name tag. Take one of these cards and fill out the information, and leave it in the basket at the end of the table before you go into the room. Have fun!" 

"Thank you," Gibbs said politely. They moved to the end of the table. They filled out the cards and left them in the indicated basket before heading into the area reserved for the speed dating event. 

"This is where we split up," Tony said nervously. "Have fun, Boss." 

"Right." 

A woman walked into the area, ringing a very annoying bar bell to quiet the crowd. 

"Hello everyone, and welcome to tonight's Speed Dating event. Ladies, you get to remain seated for the evening, and men, when you hear the bell, you will move on to the next table. You will have five minutes at each table. Once we've gone all the way around, we'll end the event, and you all will have the chance to mingle and get to know each other. Have fun, everyone!" 

The bell rang, and Tony chose a random table to start with. The woman was about his age, and blonde, with lovely brown eyes. He flashed his trademark DiNozzo grin. Her name tag, which read Jennifer, was situated on her shirt, right near the cut that revealed a generous amount of cleavage. 

Jennifer noticed Tony's staring. 

"What are you looking at?" 

"Your name tag," he said quickly. 

"Sure you are. Not off to a good start, are you?" 

"So tell me about yourself--" 

**_ding!_ **

Tony smiled at Jennifer and got up to leave her. He went to the next table, and sat across from a woman in her sixties, wearing too much makeup and too little clothing for her age. 

"Hello there, handsome," she said, grinning. 

Tony squirmed in his seat. 

"Hi," he said, adjusting his tie nervously. "I'm Tony." 

"You're terribly cute, Tony! I'd love to buy you a drink later." 

"Um, well, you see--" 

**_ding!_**

"Talk to you later," he said quickly, and got up from the table. He relaxed at the next table, and eased into a pleasant conversation with a very intelligent young woman. In five minutes, he'd learned that she was into computers, and was finishing her Master's thesis. She was much too young for him, but very pleasant to talk to nonetheless. 

Tony visited sixteen different women that night. Three women slapped him, one threw her drink at him, and five were too old or young for him to consider. 

When he came to his last table, Tony tiredly sat down across from a woman who clearly looked like she didn't want to be there. 

"Hi, I'm Tony," he said politely. He looked at her name tag quickly. "Nice to meet you, Angie." 

Angie didn't say anything in return. 

"Forgive me for saying so, but you look like you don't want to be here." 

Angie remained silent. 

"I don't want to be here either, to be honest. My best friend signed me up because he thought I needed a date." 

Angie's features started to loosen. 

"Mine did the same thing. She's forcing me to get out and start dating again." 

"Same here. Dating is hard," he said with a chuckle. 

Angie cracked a smile. 

"It can definitely suck." 

The bell dinged, and Tony moved to get up, but in a split second, he stopped and sat back down. 

"Can I buy you a drink?" 

Angie smiled, and Tony decided that he loved her smile. 

"Sure." 

Tony took her drink order and made his way to the bar. He found Gibbs there, waiting on his own order. 

"What'd you think, Boss?" Tony asked. 

"Remind me to thank McGee on Monday morning." 

Tony grinned. 

"And you wanted to hide out in your basement tonight." 

A beer and a glass of wine was set in front of Gibbs, and he put down some cash and picked up the drinks. 

"See you at work, DiNozzo." 

Tony grinned as he watched Gibbs make his way to a table where a lovely redhead was seated. His drink order was delivered, and he paid and returned to Angie. 

**END**


End file.
